So Cold
by AstoriaWayne
Summary: One-shot. Momento madre e hijo y un pequeño Damirae.


So Cold

.

.

.

-Te llamare Damián.

Un día tú dominaras al mundo.

.

.

.

-¡Madre detente!

-¡Nunca!

Ambos continuaron firmes en medio de esa pelea que no parecía tener fin.

Aunque no lo aparentaba él ya no podía más, la ansiedad y dolor que le provocaba aquella situación eran asfixiantes.

Mientras tanto Talía solo se concentraba en la batalla, ganar era una prioridad, solo de ese modo podía tener nuevamente a su lado a su hijo.

.

.

.

-Madre cuéntame otra historia de Alejandro el grande…

-Claro que si hijo mío… había una vez un caballo llamado Bucéfalo, un salvaje semental negro que fue dado como regalo al padre de Alejandro, El Rey Filipo, nadie se atrevía a…

-¿Madre quien es mi padre?

-Tu padre es un hombre que vive muy lejos de aquí, ahora toma tu espada y ponte en guardia ¿qué te he dicho acerca de bajar tus defensas?

-¿Por qué nunca me cuentas historias sobre él o me muestras fotos suyas?

-Porque a un no es el momento, mi querido niño.

-¿Es él un Rey?

-De algún modo… si, si lo es.

-¿Puedo conocerlo?

-Cuando hayas ganado el derecho sí.

-¿Cómo puedo hacer eso?

.

.

.

-¡Todo esto es culpa de tu padre!

-¡No, no es así! ¡yo tome mi decisión madre!

-No es cierto, si no te hubiera dejado con tu padre tú seguirías con nuestro plan de dominar el mundo.

-¡¿Nuestro plan?!

-Si, nuestro plan.

-¡Ese nunca fue mi plan! ¡Siempre fue **tú** plan! ¡Tú y el abuelo solo querían usarme! Y cuando ya no les fui necesario simplemente se deshicieron de mí, me remplazaron.

-Esa nunca fue mi intención.

-Madre… me asesinaste.

.

.

.

-Entonces el salvaje semental… ¿Damián? ¿Dónde estás Damián?

-Madre aquí, mira… ¡Soy un murciélago!

-Amor tú eres más que un murciélago, tú eres Damián, tú eres el futuro.

-¿Madre por qué mi nombre es Damián?

-Tu nombre viene del griego "damianos" que significa dominar y dominar este mundo es lo que harás como el Al Ghul que eres.

Y después de que lo hayas dominado, lo controlaras y lo poseerás y yo te mostrare como hacerlo.

Juntos construiremos un nuevo reino, tú como mi Alejandro y yo como tu Olimpia y si todo resulta como lo hemos planeado tu padre será el Gran Filipo.

.

.

.

Él sabía que recordar el episodio de su muerte era un gran golpe bajo, pero ella no le dejaba otra opción, además él no había dicho otra cosa más que la verdad.

Aprovechado ese momento de distracción avanzo hasta ella asestando un gran golpe con su espada que ella apenas pudo esquivar.

-Destruiste **mi** base, apaleaste a **mi** equipo y la tomaste a **ella** ¿Qué demonios pretendes con esto madre?

Continúo luchando agresivo.

-Quiero que vuelvas a mi lado.

Suplico en medio de la batalla.

-Nunca madre, nunca regresare.

-¡Ellos están nublando tu juicio!

-No madre, si alguien está mal aquí esa eres tú.

-Todo esto te pertenece -extendió sus brazos aludiendo al mundo- a mi lado tú serias el amo y señor del nuevo mundo, nada te faltara.

-Estas equivocada, lo siento madre.

Dijo él llegando por detrás golpeándola en la nuca dejándola inconsciente.

-Madre tu podrás haberme dado la vida, pero padre fue el que realmente me enseñó cómo vivirla.

Se atrevió a besar su cien en un gesto nostálgico.

-Todo pudo ser diferente madre.

Tomo las llaves de su cinturón y se apresuró a salir de su habitación en busca de las celdas.

.

.

.

-Eres un desastre.

-Tú no estás en mejores condiciones.

-Tonta.

Suspiro aliviado al verla finalmente liberada de esa celda donde su madre la había encerrado.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Nada que no se pueda curar.

-¿Qué te hizo?

-Nada, después del ataque a la torre solo me dejo inconsciente.

-¿Qué te mostro?

-Damián…

-¿No puedes decírmelo?

-Ella esta confundida.

-¿Tan confundida como para dejarme morir?

-Ella te ama, es extraña su manera de demostrarlo, pero lo hace.

-No digas más.

-No lo hare.

Él tomo su mano y la acerco hasta su pecho, abrazándola fuertemente.

-No sé qué habría hecho si te hubiera lastimado.

-Ella no lo haría, le importas demasiado, lo último que quiere hacer es lastimarte.

-Estas heridas dicen lo contrario.

Se burlo él obviando su piel llena de heridas, así como su uniforme completamente dañado.

-Ella intenta retenerte porque eres su más grande tesoro.

-Detesto esa habilidad tuya en ocasiones.

-Lo sé.

-Debemos marcharnos, vamos.

.

.

.

-Pudo ser totalmente diferente.

Susurro derramando un lagrima por su mejilla observando como su hijo, su amado niño, se marchaba de la isla.

Lo amaba, eso era un hecho, pero en la vida hay prioridades.

-¿Talía que haces?

-Observando la noche padre.

-Es una buena noche, merece ser admirada.

-Así es padre.

.

.

.

Bienvenido a nuestro mundo Damián,

.

.

.

 ** _Notas de la Autora._**

Holis de nuevo yo… espero que les haya gustado esta historia.

Por decirlo de alguna manera esta historia es la contraparte de Vienna y está inspirada en So Cold de Ben Cocks de hecho se supone que iba a subir esta historia hace mucho pero como se me olvido… hasta hoy que escuche la canción nuevamente me acorde y pues la termine de editar y la subí.

Como notaran hay muchos fragmentos del comic, no son la traducción ni la historia tal cual, son más mis recuerdos que otra cosa, lo digo por si notan algo que no estaba en el comic. Use esos fragmentos de la historia de Alejandro magno porque me encanta al igual que Little d y Talía.

Escribir esta historia fue difícil, tengo sentimientos encontrados respecto a Talía y su relación con d. así que espero que lo que escribí cheque un poco con su personalidad.

La letra de la canción no es como que en si la inspiración sino lo que provoca es lo que inspira. De hecho así salen mucha de las cosas que escribo y por eso las historias tienen títulos raros o descripciones que ni concuerdan XD

Como sea... escriban sus quejas comentarios y sugerencias que las estaré esperando.

Les manda mil besos gatunos.

Astoria W.

P.D: Anay-sama te adoro mujer si estas leyendo esto siéntete en la libertad de hacerme una petición te complaceré lo mejor que pueda. Aprovéchame XD


End file.
